rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimm Passengers/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- The Beowolves, Mike and Marty, are seen standing together. Mike: Man, Marty, I feel like an idiot. No humans are gonna fall for this. Marty: Mike, trust me, humans will believe anything. (looking over his shoulder) Oh! Here comes some now. Quick, get in character. Mike and Marty turn around a wave their arms in circles to ready themselves. Team RWBY pulls up to the curb and give weird stares at them. Mike wears a pair of diguise sunglasses with a fake nose and moustache and a fedora hat, while Marty wears aviators with a blue ball cap. Marty: Hey there! I'm just a human dude. Mike: Me too! I'm also a people. Yang: '(''unconvinced) Riiight... Uh, we took a wrong turn, do you guys know where the bank is? '''Mike: Sure! We can... show you the way. Marty slumps his arms in disappointment. Mike: (threatening) All you have to do is... let us in. Marty frantically shakes his head. Team RWBY all give awkward smiles. Blake Belladonna giggles. Yang: That is a super hard pass. Nice try, "human" dudes. They drive off. Mike: I told you it wouldn't work, Marty! Marty: Of course not! You came on too strong. Mike: Ugh, I'm just so hungry for violence and evil! Marty: Oh, here comes another car. Be cool this time? The next car drives up, this time with Cinder Fall at the wheel. Cinder: Hi there boys. Can I offer you a lift? I've got... candy? (gives an innocent wink) Marty: Uh... (whispers to Mike) Hey, isn't that...? Mike: (whispers) Shh! Don't ruin this for us, she's got candy! (normally) We'd love a ride! Later on, all three of them are together in the car. Cinder: (laughs evilly) My nefarious scheme is going exactly as planned! Marty: What a coincidence, so is ours. Mike and Marty pretend to laugh evilly, though Cinder gets suspicious. Cinder: Wait a minute... (slaps off their disguises.) Mangy dingoes! How do I keep running into such losers?! Cinder tosses them both out of the car and quickly drives away. Mike and Marty cough from the smoke. Mike notices someone next to them. Mike: Ahem... Marty looks over to where he's looking at, and the camera pans out to show Jaune Arc and Lie Ren. The Beowolves quickly put their disguises back on. Marty: So you guys want to share a taxi car? Jaune: That sounds reasonable! Ren: No!! ---- Yang and Taiyang Xiao Long are seen together in Team RWBY's dorm room, with Blake studying on her bed and Weiss Schnee at her desk also studying. Yang: Come on, Weiss! I need to pick up my new coat from the tailor. Taiyang: Or... sew it seams. The father and daughter snicker at the joke. Taiyang: Y'know, come to think of it, I actually do need some new boots. Yang: Yeah, one of those isn't... "right!" The father and daughter let out a laugh, Blake and Weiss glance at them disapprovingly. Taiyang: Oh, that was good. Weiss: (grunts in annoyance before standing up and pointing at them) That... that wasn't even... "punny!" Taiyang: Hm, she does have a... "point!" (points at Weiss' fingertip) The two of them burst into laughter again while Weiss sits back down ashamed. Blake: (grunts in annoyance) Okay! That's all I can take now. Blake leaps off of her bed and exits the room, slamming the door. Yang: Huh, I guess she just wasn't... "feline" it? Weiss drops her head on her desk, her expression becoming aggravated. Taiyang: Oh, you've gotta be "kitten" me! That was purr''fect! '''Yang:' Litter-ally! The father and daughter duo once again burst into laughter. Suddenly, everything freezes as the room goes dark and a single spotlight is shown between Yang and Taiyang. Ruby Rose steps into the spotlight. She begins to address the audience. Ruby: Hello, everyone. We have a lot of fun here on RWBY Chibi, but one thing's for certain, and that's that puns are no laughing matter. If you or someone you care about is known to use puns, please seek professional help. It's never too late to change. Taking advantage of her frozen surroundings, Ruby places Yang's pointed finger and sticks it up her sister's nose. Ruby: Heh. Category:Transcripts